1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to generation of electrical power and, more particularly, is concerned with a cable restrained reciprocating blade system for energy extraction for a moving body of water for facilitating conversion to electric energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the age of electrification, the hydropower industry has been based on the concept of a rotary turbine directly connected to an electrical generator. The simplicity of this concept and the availability of a large number of suitable damming sites has greatly contributed to the widespread adoption of this concept.
However, the widespread adoption of this concept has required construction of many dams, installation of turbine systems, and construction of networks of long transmission lines at high capital costs and with adverse environmental impacts. Some type of pressure containing device, such as dams, and the passing of pressurized water over a rotary turbine are required. Dams can account for up to 80% of the development costs of a particular site.
The adverse: environmental impacts caused by dams include increased predation, temperature effects, habitat destruction, and delayed progress of migrating fish. These adverse environmental impacts primarily are a consequence of the high head height of dams. The adverse environmental impacts caused by rotary turbine systems which result in mechanical damage to fish include pressure effects, mechanical strike by blades, water shear, and concentration of predators.
An alternative approach to using conventional hydropower to produce electricity which would lower costs and eliminate or, at least, mitigate most environmental effects would be highly desirable. One alternative approach is application of reciprocating mechanisms to energy conversion. Heretofore, this approach has taken the form of developments based on wind energy conversion. Reciprocating mechanism utilizing wind energy have not proved to be viable. Lack of wind energy production is believed due to the low density and low speed of the fluid.
Consequently, a need still exists for another approach to reciprocating energy conversion that overcomes the problems associated with conventional hydropower and avoids the lack of viability of reciprocating wind energy conversion.